


with your head in the clouds

by rocketmanstwo



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Established Relationship, Set whilst shooting Rocketman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmanstwo/pseuds/rocketmanstwo
Summary: taron just can’t sleep.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 33





	with your head in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleepy writing this so it probably sucks, I’m sorry.

taron was having a bad night. they had ran late shooting a scene in rocketman leaving taron wide awake in his trailer. it hadn’t been an easy day on set, between the overall ordeal of shooting and then being yelled at and belittled for the scene; taron was left feeling drained both emotionally and physically. 

despite this, taron was still staring at the ceiling of his trailer wide awake. he had tried playing rain sounds or something to help him fall asleep, yet it did absolutely nothing. 

finally, he had given up and thrown on a random pair of sneakers he had left lying around before leaving his trailer in a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.

-

richard had woke up to a soft knocking on his trailer door. he originally thought he had been late on set or something along the lines of that. then he finally realized that it was the middle of the night and the knocking was much too gentle to be an angry dexter or something of the sort.

“rich?” came a hushed voice.

oh.

a soon as his sleepy mind matched the soft voice to that of taron’s, he had pulled the covers off himself and practically tripped all the way to the door.

he and taron hadn’t made anything official yet, in fact they were pretty much just messing around right now. that didn’t mean richard (or taron) didn’t have the other man on his mind 24/7. 

he threw open the door in a hurry causing taron to jump and let out a little squeak. both of them were too tired to laugh at that though. richard immediately pulled taron to his chest and closed the door behind them. 

“what’s up, angel?” richard spoke into his hair as he swayed with taron in his arms. 

“i can’t sleep.” taron whispered, peaking up from his spot against richard’s chest. 

“what so you came to bug me then?” richard teased as taron let out a soft laugh. 

“no.” taron pressed a kiss to richard’s shoulder, “i was hoping you’d let me sleep with you.” 

the older man smiled before pulling the younger to the bed, “of course, love.” 

“but on one condition.” he suddenly paused, “give me a kiss.” 

taron rolled his eyes but smiled and planted a kiss to richard’s lips, “better now?”

“much.” he smiled before laying down and pulling taron on top of him, “uff!”

“hey! i don’t weigh that much. be nice!” taron swatted at his chest before laying his head against it and curling into the man underneath.

the older only responded with forehead kisses and an arm wrapping around the smaller man’s waist.

richard could feel taron drift asleep against his chest and softly smiled. 

“i hope you know, i love you.”


End file.
